Adventure Time: The Other One
by Emily3132
Summary: Finn has broken up with Flame Princess some time ago and has gotten his arm back. But somehow he still feels alone. One day Princess Bubblegum send Finn and Jake to retrieve a girl who has broken the only rule in the Fire Kingdom by wearing a disguise. Could she be the one Finn is looking for? Read this book to find out!


**Hey! This is my first story in fact just thought you should know. And I really hope you enjoy this story even if one or two of you only like it that is a dream come true for me. And I will post probably every day cause I know how annoying it can be waiting like a month just for another chapter. But if you like it great! If you don't that's fine everyone got they're own taste. And I your not reading this cause you're that swag. We would have been great friends if I knew you. This comes from the show Adventure Time just so you know I recommend you watch it if you like this book. And just so you know if your looking for any other mashups in this book like Fiona and Cake or Starwars and crap (Yes I have seen Star Wars in Adventure Time Fanfics) Then you need to leave. I stay true to my show and only will add like 2 people in this book cause I hate when people mash up other movies or shows unless for all you Jelsa fans I love those stories! But anyway I'll meet you at the bottom! Please give this page a follow and favorite even if you are the first one and please comment and I will take all ideas into consideration. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Adventure Time characters just so you know only Jules! **

**Finn's POV**

I had my eyes focused on my book as I snuck my legs under the warm wool covers. The words were hard to read with the little gas lamp being the only light source in the bedroom that my dog brother and I share. My brother walks into the room with his eyes drooping and his back hunched over. Obviously he was tired.

"Hey Finn whatcha reading there buddy?"

"The Dream Journal of a Boring Man." I replied casually. I would be reading The Enchiridion but when the Lich jacked up Billy he used The Enchiridion as a portal to the Time Room to ask for a wish to send us home. That was an odd day.

"We should probably go to sleep now for that special mission PB has for us tomorrow." It seemed pretty important for Princess Bubblegum to call us in advance for a mission most of the time she would call five minutes before she needed us.

"Alright Jake."

"Goodnight Finn."

"Goodnight Jake." I didn't sleep much. I mostly stared at Jake sleep, I was too pumped to even blink. I eventually felt the sense of sleep taking its toll until I let it do it's biz.

I open my eyes and sit up to see Jake gone. Probably making Bacon Pancakes again. I back flipped off the bed in my baby blue t-shirt and dark blue jean shorts. I jump down from the ladder hole that we have into our bedroom and finish off with a cartwheel.

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes,Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake, Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make, Bacon pancaaake!" I smile that was one of his favorite songs he likes to sing.

"Mornin Jake!"

"Mornin buddy! Ready to do that special mission PB has planned for us?"

"Ya I'm pumped!" I yelled in excitement. He chuckled in response. He set down two plates full of bacon pancakes. Within two bites he finishes it obviously proud of his work. I continue eating.

"What do you think PB called us about that's so important?" I asked.

"Hmm. Probably something boring." I felt a little down by that answer since we have been a full day since the call. He looks at his watch he formed from his magical form changing skin. "Yep we gotta go!" He called excitedly.

"Haha alright!" I exclaimed as I high fived Jake. We stormed out the treehouse as fast as possible striking some conversations along the way to the Candy Kingdom. We walked into the castle giddy trying to keep calm.

"Finn, Jake!" I turn around there was a humanoid with pink soft skin and magenta gum hair wearing her lab coat and goggles.

"Hi Princess!" Jake greeted.

"Glad you came." She started walking down the corridor while we follow her into the lab. She walked to the back of the room and turned on her projector. "I have a very important mission for you." A picture of the Fire Kingdom appears on the screen automatically. My hands started to sweat rapidly. My ex-girlfriend's kingdom. Flame Princess. "Here we have the Fire Kingdom. This is our main focus." A picture then snaps on which shows FP. "You all know that Flame Princess now rules Fire Kingdom and her only rule is to be honest at all times." Jake and I nod in agreement. "Well she has captured someone due to her wearing a disguise. Rumors has been spreading around saying that she will be executed today, but I need you to bring her to me."

"That's cool PB but how?" Jake questions. PB then switches to a picture of a forest with a circular stage in the center.

"This is where all of Fire Kingdom will visit to execute her. I need you to pretend to be the guards." She takes two watches with a green, blue, and red button from her wrist and hands them to Jake and me. "These watches have three functions." She brings out her own watch and presses the red button first. She then morphs into a Fire Kingdom guard. "This will be your disguise. Be careful a disguise is what is got her into trouble in the first place." She then presses the blue button and disappears.

"PB?" I called out. She appears again.

"This button turns you invisible." She explains. "You will need this to prevent the execution so no one rises any questions about you. If you press these two buttons a second time you will return to your original state." And finally she points to the green button. "Only press this button when you are ready. This dart will get rid of her disguise but she will be weak for several days. So you will have to make sure she has a safe trip here."

"Hey PB?" I question.

"Yes Finn?"

"Why are you helping a criminal? I mean she did break a law."

"Let's just say instead of her being ruthlessly killed I can see why she disguised herself in the first place. It has to be a good reason."

"Okay seems fair enough. C'mon Jake."

"Good luck!" She called as we left the castle. I hopped on Jake's back as he expanded over the trees.

"Hey Jake?"

"Ya?"

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"What if she doesn't agree to come with us?"

"We're saving her life I think she will come with us."

"She could sneak away."

"Trust me that dart will make her weak so most likely she won't be able to object."

"Haha okay I guess your right." We stay silent until we were a good two hundred feet from the site. Jake shrinks down and we both press the red button and instantly look like guards. We walk professionally to the stage to see FP behind a blue girl blue humanoid. Or a girl disguised as a blue humanoid. She had a strong face but was obviously scared to death.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. Today we come here for the execution of someone who absolutely sickens me." FB announces The crowd boos in response. She began a sinister smile in return that I was shocked to see. "This person broke our only rule which is wearing a disguise or also known as lying." The crowd again boos. Wow. She was taking this lying thing a little too far. "Her trial is death... By water!" She begins to laugh evilly. "Guards!" She yells.

"Yes ma'am!" Jake and I respond automatically raising our hand to our forehead in a saluting position.

"Take the prisoner as I lead you and the kingdom to the cliff above the ocean where I shall shove her off."

"Yes ma'am!" We walk up to the stage and take her arms which were tied up and started to make our way to the beach.

She looks up at us "Hi." She says warmly. I was surprised to see a prisoner to be nice to the ones to kill her.

"Hi." I responded.

"Nice weather we're having today." She looks up and gives a small smile towards me.

"Why are you being nice to us?" I questioned.

"I would like to spend my last moments paying respect to people instead of being bitter."

"You know you can just attack the princess and run why haven't you done that?"

"I don't attack princesses only serve them. I only attack evil."

"Why are you in disguise?"

"That one I'll have to save for later. But it was nice knowing you."

We reach the top where FP stops and turns to us.

"Bring her to me." We let go of her arms and watch her slowly bring her head down and walk towards the princess. "Bring me the anchor!" She screams. The prisoner looks of the edge and whimpers. She must be afraid of the ocean like I used to be. An old fire resident walks over and places and anchor on the ground and ties the chains that were connected to the anchor to the prisoner. I started to feel sad, someone who was so nice had to die so terribly. FP then places her hands on her back getting ready to push. You begin to hear the burning of the prisoners shirt and her wince. Jake suddenly cuts into my thoughts.

"Now!" He whispered urgently. I pressed the blue button and watched as Jake pressed the green button and shot a dart in the prisoner's back as FP pushed her off. We run to the edge and dive off the cliff. We hear a splash as she plummets into the ocean. We waited a few seconds until us too were in the deep blue. We then pressed the blue button coming visible again. I look around to find her for she was no where to be seen. I look to Jake for help and he started to point down. That's when I remembered when they chained an anchor around her foot. We quickly dived down to find her. But that wasn't her. This girl had light peach skin like mine and long brunette hair that would go down to her ankles she couldn't be human. I was the last one. Jake punched me to get me to focus again. She was struggling to get her chain off her foot before going limp, that's when I realized the dart was kicking in. We started to panic and we swam down to her to help. Jake then brought out his hand and formed it into a chain saw cutting the chain off. I grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up to the surface with Jake and I. I looked at her she appeared dazed and was blinking slowly. And then that's when I noticed she had burn marks on her back and stomach from when FP was handling her, it didn't look good. I wrapped her arm around my neck then Jake's too as we helped her walk to the sand.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Before she could reply Jake accidentally touched her burns along her back making her collapse.

"Jake!" I screamed. I kneeled down to her.

She gave me one last glance with her sparkling green eyes before whispering her name "Jules"

I sat there and looked at her as my heart sank. She was so beautiful. She was a skinny girl who was a good five or so inches smaller than me. And had a tattoo that wrapped all the way around both her upper arms with a big dot below then a little dot at the wrist. She was wearing her blonde/ brunette hair down and had a yellow tank top with blue jeans and a white crystal pendant. I placed my arm around her upper back and lifted her upper body up. I looked to see Jake looking down in astonishment just like I was. I placed my hand hesitantly on her face knowing the condition she was in and with my thumb rubbed the apple of her cheek. My face was probably inches from hers without me even realizing it. I release my hand from her face and slid my arm around the wallow of her knees and picked her up carefully.

She was reasonably light as I placed her head against my upper right corner of my chest she then unconsciously wrapped her arms around my neck. We walked in silence all the way to the lab.

"Finn Jake-" she gasped as my cheeks turned red. PB had her mouth still open when she rushed to her counter and pulled out two syringes. She ran to me and stuck it in my neck before I could react.

"Oww!" I yelled. Pain surged through my neck as she extracted my blood. She then pushed Jules's hair back and extracted her blood too. She walked away and squirted the blood into her scanner. She waited impatiently tapping her toe with a worried look on her face. I rubbed my neck awkwardly as the pain slowly drew out. A piece of paper then slid from the scanner, she then quickly ripped the paper out. She read it looked at her then me. I blushed awkwardly again. She put her hand to her head sighed and sat down. She looked at Jules one last time before she rushed to the phone.

"We need Dr. Ice cream here now." She walked over to Jules and examined her burns gasping.

"Princess Bubblegum what's

the-" Dr. Ice cream stood there a minute

"Wait!" I yelled as Jake and I made our way to the door. PB stopped in our tracks pushing placing her hands on both of our chests.

"Finn Jake." PB started.

"What?" I yelled urgently.

"You need to sit down. I need to tell you something." We both sat down slowly on the other two chairs.

"She's human and she's not related to either of you, or what I mean she's not related to you Finn. But what I recommend since she is in critical condition I need you two to look after her."

"When is she gonna wake up?" Jake butt in.

"Probably tomorrow but like I said before she will be weak."

"When can we see her?" I questioned.

"Tonight." She replied. "I think you should go home and in a few hours you can come back so you can cool down." We left without saying another word.


End file.
